


You're the living embodiment of summer.

by GOT7mania



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ass Play, Daddy Kink, Dirty Thoughts, Fluff, Jackson is smitten with Jb's cranky ass, Jb is really fluffy, M/M, One Shot, Really fluffy, Sexual, Smut, cold! JB, fluffy! Jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOT7mania/pseuds/GOT7mania
Summary: Im Jaebum couldn't handle Jackson's mouth anymore. He's had enough.





	1. It's not you; It's me

                          Jaebum could not handle it anymore. He has had enough. There sat Jackson Wang- currently having his lips wrapped around a cherry popsicle, sucking and licking as though his life depended on it. Jackson absent-mindedly scrolled through something on his phone-most likely Instagram- and had gotten so caught up he left his lips to pucker onto the tip of the popsicle. Jb felt as though he would explode. He internally groaned. He could not handle this any longer. What sucked the most is that this wasn't the time to be getting aroused over Jackson innocently sucking on a cold treat- Jb had already been too obvious with his not so small glances and lust filled eyes every time he looked at jackson- to the point that Jinyoung had to approach him about it. "Hyung, you really need to stop staring at Jackson as though he's a snack" the older male remembers Jinyoung telling him. Jb never looked at Jackson as though he was a snack- he looked at Jackson as though he was a damn four course meal.

 

                       The boy in question- Jackson Wang a.k.a Wang puppy a.k.a J-flawless- was a close friend of Jinyoung's and eventually was introduced to Jb, who happened to be Jinyoung's best friend since they were about 5. Jb recalls the first time he met Jackson- the boy had fluffy platinum blonde hair and greeted Jb eagerly, with a grin wider than any grin Jb has ever seen and the most doe-shaped eyes Jb could ever have the pleasure of witnessing. "Hi, I'm Jackson! Jinyoung told me all about you- it's so nice to finally meet you! Omg I'm sorry you can't even shake my hand because of all the books you're carrying, let me help you". Jb was a goner once the younger male took a few of the books out of one of Jb's arms,struggling,  and Jinyoung watched in amusement at the exchange between his eccentric friend and his best friend who was constantly told he has the worst bitch face on the planet. Jb silently watched as the young boy struggled to carry the books over to the library table where Jinyoung and Jb were supposed to study together-except a certain Jackson Wang had tagged along with Jinyoung.

 

                      And that is how they ended up here. It has not been months since all three have been friends and Jb and Jackson came over to Jinyoung's apartment and were both currently sitting on the couch waiting for Jinyoung to finish showering and getting dressed. And Jackson just so happened to find a way to get a popsicle. And Jackson just so happened to open up the popsicle and moan as it entered his mouth and the flavors bursted onto his tongue. And Jackson just so happened to leave it absent-mindedly in his mouth until it started to drip onto his chin as he licked it away with his tongue. And Jb just so happened to be close to death. "Hyung? Are you ok?" Jb was snapped out of his trance as he peered up at the puppy dog eyes that have been on his mind constantly for the past six months. Yes, six months, pathetic right? Jb had hidden his feelings for six months and worst of all- he hid it with a mask of coldness and being rude. "I'm fine" Jb barked quickly and loudly at Jackson, who slightly flinched and scooted away from Jb.  Jb internally sighed. This was how he chose to play off his feelings- by being completely cold to Jackson every time the other boy was making his heart beat too quickly and as though he would faint. Jb recalls all the times he had given Jackson the cold shoulder- the time Jackson put his hand on Jb's thigh, unconsciously, as they were studying and Jb told him to get his hand off of him and that Jackson needed to learn person space; and he remembers Jackson's face slowly crumpling as he made some excuse to go back to his dorm. Or the time Jackson got special gifts for Jaebum's cat, Nora, and Jaebum told Jackson that Nora hated those specific toys and that it was a nice gesture but a waste of money. Jackson's face crumpled that time too.

 

                   Jb was horrible with showing emotion- no, he wasn't mean to Jackson in an elementary school "I like you so I'll bully you" kind of way but rather a "I'm gonna treat you the same way I treated you the first time I met you-like a stranger". And Jb hated himself for it. Hated that he made the boy's face crumple more than it ever should. But Jb knew he wasn't being unreasonable. Jackson's touches meant nothing- he touched everyone. Jackson's nice gestures meant nothing- he did the kindest of acts for everyone. And so Jb would never allow himself to overthink anything Jackson did. "Why are you even sucking on a popsicle? The noises you're making are annoying, stop for a second jesus" Jb continued, internally wincing on how Jackson seemed to curl up to himself even more and then quietly got up to throw the popsicle into the sink and let hot water melt it. And Jb regretted letting his uncontainable emotions get to him.

 

                     "You do know that Jackson thinks you hate him right?" Jinyoung said the Monday after the whole scene of the popsicle on Saturday. Jb looked up from the textbook his eyes were currently trained on and if Jinyoung's looks could kill, Jb would be six feet under. "He finally opened up as to why he ran out of my apartment on Saturday before I could even finish getting dressed- and you know what he said? 'Please don't get mad at Jb, it wasn't his fault, it was mine because I was being annoying'. What do you have to say for yourself Im Jaebum?" Jinyoung asked, dropping any formalities, which Jb couldn't even pay attention to at the moment. "He thinks you hate him. He's always thought that you hate him. If only he knew that you're just a sexually frustrated freak who wants him to ride-" Jb hastily put a hand over Jinyoung's mouth. "Yah! Are you trying to let all of Seoul know?! And it's hyung to you, PABO" Jb said in a hushed voice. "I don't care Jb. Jackson is a beautiful human being, inside and out, and he's genuinely reconsidering his entire personality and mannerisms because you're treating him as though he's a disease. I don't know why you feel the need to mask your horniness and fondness of him with cruelty, but you BETTER fix this" and with that, Jinyoung walked away before Jb could even respond. 

 

                      Jackson was sitting in the café two blocks away from the university when Jb walked in. Jb had to take a second to take in the scene before him. There Jackson was, sitting in one of those comfy,padded chairs that the café had one or two of- with a huge sage sweatshirt, black pants that stuck to his thighs and his blonde hair fluffy and scattered over his forehead. Jackson was glowing- face well moisturized, cheeks slightly pink, and lips properly moisturized with vaseline. Jb was about to turn around and walk right out of the shop until he remembered why he was here.  _It's now or never_. And so Jb went onto the line, thankfully missing Jackson's gaze as his eyes were trained on the class notes in front of him, and got himself a coffee so that it seemed as though he had a purpose for coming into the café apart from just talking to Jackson. When Jb got his drink, he took long strides towards Jackson's table/seating area. Jackson slowly looked up, and once he saw who it was, he quickly took out the earphones that had been nestled well into his ears. "Hyung! Uh- how a-are you ? Come sit! Don't just stand there, your coffee is hot and your hand might get too hot if you don't put it down!" Jackson quickly said with worry etching itself onto his face as he carefully took the cup of coffee from Jb's hand and placed it down and proceeded to gesturing for Jb to sit. Jb wanted to die- again. Jackson was the sweetest, cutest, most genuine, funny, beautiful, amazing, boy that Jaebum had ever met and yet Jaebum managed to somehow remove the smile from Jackson's constant smiling face. "Uh- yea uh hi Jackson, it's funny I ran into ya , actually needed to talk to you about something" Jb smoothly lied.  _Not like I've been standing outside of the café that I know is your favorite one after overhearing you say it to Jinyoung while you guys facetimed one day and practicing what to say for the past twenty minutes. Definitely not what happened._  "Look Jackson I just really need to clear something up. Do you, uh, do you mind coming for a quick walk with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

                    Jaebum looked at Jackson's nervous figure which was currently walking side by side him, as they walked through the busy urban streets. Jackson was slightly physically shaking, and much quieter than his normal,speaking a mile a minute self. Jackson's head was currently down, eyes being slightly too focused on his adidas superstars and he looked so small. And although he definitely looked small due to fear, which was definitely a bad thing, Jb definitely swooned at the sight of the cute boy. "Jackson?" Jb asked and watched as the younger boy lifted his head so quickly he wouldn't be surprised if he got whiplash. "Y-yes?" Jackson asked, eyes big as he looked up at Jb's taller form. And Jb wanted to literally shoot his own foot. Like actually get a shotgun and stick a bullet through his own toe. Because one look at Jackson's face and he saw all the emotions he was dreading seeing; fear, confusion, and slight sadness. Jb wanted to ball up on the floor and cry. "Let's sit on that bench" Jb said as he gestured towards a bench two feet away. Jackson quickly nodded and went to sit on it and Jb followed suit.

 

                   "You know, I love Fall. It's my favorite season" Jb started once they had 5 minutes of silence-not awkward-but comfortable. "Really?Why? During fall it's a bit too chilly in Seoul" Jackson responded easily with slight confusion written all over his face. "I don't know it's just the best season; not too warm, not too cold but the perfect amount of chill that makes you want to drink hot chocolate as you walk through the streets all colorful with leaves" Jb said with a serene smile on his face. After 2 minutes of silence, Jb turned his head to find Jackson already looking at him, a smile on his lips, with a look so intense it made Jb cough and look away. "But-but I think I changed my mind" Jb said as he slowly looked at Jackson and met his eyes right away, again. Jackson's breathing was heavier; Jb could tell. "Why?" Jackson asked-well moreso whispered- to Jb. "I think my favorite season is summer now" Jb said, not once breaking eye contact with the smaller boy. "Why?" Jackson responded, voice somehow overcoming the impossible and becoming even more hushed. "I really love sunshine. And the summer just makes people feel happy you know? And the heat that is all around me. Oh, and I really like cold treats. Specifically popsicles. I  _really_ like popsicles" Jb finished and not once did he break eye contact as he saw the deep flush that overtook Jackson's neck, ears, and cheeks.

 

                 "I don't hate you" Jb continued after the few moments of now awkward silence. Jackson's mouth dropped from what Jaebum could see from the corner of his eye. "It's just-it's... I'm not good at forming friendships and stuff with people, y'know? And like you're such a friendly person and it made me intimidated and..." Jb stopped speaking.  _Complete bullsh*t._ Jb knew he was pulling it all out of his ass-sure, Jb was more reserved and didn't make friends as easily as maybe Jinyoung or Jackson but he was definitely not intimidated by friendliness. He was intimidated by Jackson and the affect he had on Jb as a whole. But Jb couldn't say that- Jackson was most likely straight and definitely not interested in not-knowing-how-to-explain-his-feelings-cat-loving-snack-eating-sleep-loving Jb. Definitely not. So Jaebum saved Jackson from being scared away and lied through his teeth instead. "Oh" was all that was Jackson's reply as he looked straight ahead, seemingly in deep thought.

               

                "So I see  Jinyoung told you about what I thought, huh" Jackson said while nervously laughing. "Yeah he did and I wasn't surprised. I wouldn't be surprised if you nursed a hatred for me a while ago-" but Jb was cut off mid sentence. "NO- I mean no, I don't hate you. I was just confused and slightly taken aback; no biggie" Jackson said with a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. Jaebum found the movement endearing- wanted to fuck Jackson slow and hard, with Jackson's face pressed into the sheets as Jb held onto the back of that neck and rammed into Jackson's tight- "Jb? I think I lost you again" Jackson said, face closer to Jb's with slight worry written on his face. "Yeah sorry I just zone out a lot" Jaebum said quickly. "I realized. Oh and if you wanted to call this some kind of a truce, it's a deal. Thanks for clearing things up" Jackson said with a smile on his face as though a big burden was lifted off of his shoulders.  _Is it because of what I said- ok snap the fuck out of it Jb. The boy is just friendly and sweet and amazing and has probably never been hated his entire life and found the idea of being hated too much to bear, so stop being a weirdo._ But Jb couldn't keep the grin off his face as he walked home after dropping Jackson off to the café. And it started raining-Jaebum couldn't find it in himself to mind. After all, he just spent a long time with the sunshine. His sunshine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so although this is a one-shot ish, i decided to make it three chapters instead of two in orders to update more frequently but less words! Hope you guys enjoy this fluff filled chapter; smut is coming up you've been warned so enjoy this fluffy Jb before he becomes dominant Jb in the sheets


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF; next chapter will be smut, daddy kink filled, ass spanking, loud moaning S-M-U-T. Enjoy!

"Talk about character development. You're a changed man, Im Jaebum" Jinyoung said as he patted Jb's back not so lightly. Jb growled. "You're forgetting formalities way too much Jinyoung you need watch yourself" Jb said in a warning tone. It's been a month since Jb pulled Jackson out of the café in order to explain that he didn't in fact hate Jackson (but was rather lowkey in love with him; that's beside the point) and the past month had been filled with laughter, café study dates (in Jb's head), and Jackson constantly coming over to play with Nora.

   
  "Ok fine, hyung. So, anyways, now that you've gotten over this whole acting like you hate him because you're a pussy who really wants to be friends with him, when are you gonna take it to the next level and reveal your feelings? Huh? When are you gonna go full non pussy mode?" Jinyoung asked Jb with a grin as his eyes held the excitement of his best friend potentially revealing his feelings. And to this look, Jb's only response was a sigh. "Jinyoung, you need to get over it. Hell, I'll eventually get over it. Jackson is as straight as a ruler and I've finally managed to become friends with him, I won't ruin it by revealing unrequited feelings"Jb said with an underlying tone of finality. Sure, he was basically in love with Jackson Wang's humor, big heart, smile, warmth that radiated off of him stronger than the fucking sun, laugh, big eyes, big lips, perfect face, perfect body- ok Jb loved everything about Jackson but he wouldn't let it get the best of him.

  "Hyung, trust me, Jackson feels the same way. I can just tell he does." Jinyoung responds with a slight pout as he tries to convince his stubborn, cat loving friend. "Nope" is all he replies with. "Oh my god Jaebum-hyung- do you actually think Jackson comes to your apartment like every other day just to see your cat? Fuck, Jackson doesn't even like cats that much- he's a dog person! And also, there ARE bendable rulers" Jinyoung added with a wink. Jb was left with a slackened jaw.

Jb was now sitting in Jinyoung's apartment; where Jinyoung and five of his friends, including Jackson, were also seated. Mark,Bambam, and Yugyeom were all playing NBA 2k16, yelling when somebody made a shot, and Jackson was seated next to Jinyoung whereas Jb opted to sit on the floor. "I'm gonna go bring some snacks and clean up the kitchen while I'm at it; Jb you can sit here for the time I'm gone" Jinyoung said as he smiled "sincerely" at Jb; but Jaebum could detect the mischievousness in his eyes. "Are you okay with that Jackson?" Jinyoung said as he faced Jackson's clueless face, putting a hand on the puppy like boy's thigh for extra measure. Jb's eyes burned at the sight; he wanted to grab Jinyoung's hand off and wrap himself around Jackson while warning Jinyoung to back off with a short, cautionary "Mine". Of course Jb did not do this; just an unrealistic fantasy. "Yea, uh- I, I don't mind if hyung sits next to me" Jackson said as he looked down, dragging his sweater sleeves further so that it only showed the tips of his fingers. Jb's heart melted at the sight; of course none of these emotions showed. Instead, to the outside world, Jb looked chic and cool as he casually shrugged and took a seat next to Jackson.

"So I was in shock you know? I felt betrayed-utterly betrayed" Jb listened, amused, as Jackson retold an exaggerated story of how BamBam betrayed him by promising to go ice skating with him but instead going with Yugyeom. "Oh Jesus Jackson you're exaggerating your emotions" Bambam said with amusement in his voice, never once taking his eyes off of the game console, still trying to beat Mark and Yugyeom. "What would you know about my feelings Bambam?! Oh wait you wouldn't know, you never take my feelings into consideration" Jackson said with sass, clearly joking, as he pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "I bet Jb would LOVE to take you ice skating Jackson hyung" Jinyoung said as he finally re entered the crowded living room, a couple of glasses of lemonade in hand. "Really hyung? Would you really take me?" Jackson asked, eyes big as he looked at Jb, hope swirling around in his eyes. "Uh, yeah- yeah sure. Give me a time and date and I'll take you". The reply was too quick-too easily giving in and Jb felt like banging his head on a wall. At his response, he saw Jackson turn bright red from his neck to the tips of his ears- and dare Jb say it- it was sexy. But the snickers that came out of Yugyeom and Bambams lips quickly made Jb glare at the two younger males in warning.

After the rest of the boys left, Jb decided to spend the rest of the night at Jackson and Jinyoung's apartment- even though his apartment was a minute away. Jinyoung refused to allow Jb to share his room so Jb was left with either sleeping in Jackson's room or on the couch- the latter being a much more attractive option. Jackson insisted on Jaebum sharing a room with him stating, "the couch is meant to lounge on or maybe have sex on; it isn't meant for sleeping" to which Jb was stunned at the second option given and silently obeyed Jackson's demands of sleeping in the same room. The two boys were currently on their backs staring at the ceiling, speaking of everything and nothing. Jb enjoyed moments like these with Jackson; where they would randomly sit and reminisce about life; a stark contrast to the unstable relationship they had a little over a month ago.

Suddenly, Jackson became silent. After a few moments he finally spoke again. "Hyung... I have a question" Jackson said in a soft voice. Jb hummed in response. "If...if you liked someone, like really liked someone, would you tell them just to get it off your chest EVEN if you were sure they didn't feel the same way?" Jackson said, tone still soft. Jaebum froze. Is he throwing shade at me or does he like someone? It's one or the other. "Personally, I'm the kind of person that'd be straightforward to get it off my chest" Lies. Jackson seemed to think for a moment before asking "So you think that if I like someone, I should tell them, no matter the outcome?" And Jb couldn't help the words the spilled out of his mouth the next second. "I can't give you advice on someone you like because I'd be coming from a biased perspective". And Jb didn't have to look in order to see the confusion blatantly written on the younger's face. "What do-" Jb cut him off. "I mean, that, I can't give you advice that would help your advances on this person because I DON'T want you to advance onto this person- not when I wanna advance onto you" Jb couldn't help saying it. Jackson rose to sit in a seated position so quickly, it could've given him whiplash. Jb was in shock and refused to look at the doe eyed boy, instead he folded his shaking hands onto his stomach and continued staring at the ceiling.

"Jb can you look at me? What did you just say?" Jackson asked, in an almost pleading tone. "You heard me Jackson. I'm in the same position as you- I like someone who definitely doesn't like me back- how can I give you advice on this issue?" and to no one's surprise, Jackson was silent. "Jackson it's your turn to say something. If you don't feel the same way and don't wanna be friends anymore cuz it'll be weird you can let me know, sure, I'm half in love with-" but Jb was cut off by something soft pressing against his lips. Jackson's lips. Jackson's lips were on Jb's lips. Jackson Wang. Jb's love interest for what has felt like years; the most perfect boy on the universe was currently giving Jb the sweetest kiss he's ever had. When this registered in Jb's brain, he quickly kissed the younger boy back and holy shit, he's never felt anything like it. His stomach felt like it was on fire, and he had to hold onto Jackson's arms for support or else he'd faint from happiness and shock.

Jackson broke the kiss off after what felt like 1 second, but was most likely half a minute long. He looked at Jb with a lazy, happy smile. "Do you know how long I've waited to do that?" Jackson said, whispering. “Do you know how long I’ve waited for you to do that?” was Jb’s reply.

Five minutes of silence had passed since they kissed. Jb’s heart was still beating a mile a minute and his hand felt sweaty, being in a tight grip with Jackson’s. He felt Jackson shift his body so that he was facing Jb. “So… you like me right?” Jackson asked, slight apprehension in his voice. “Yes Jackson. A little bit too much” Jb said, sighing. “Since when? Why?” was Jackson’s quick response. Jb hesitated for a moment but realized he had come this far with confessing he might as well go the extra mile and answer all of Jackson’s questions. “I’ve liked you since the moment I met you. That sounds so cliché, shit. But seriously. I remember seeing your small frame and thinking you looked like a puppy, and honestly I don’t even like puppies but you were definitely an exception. And after that you just kept being really lovable y’know? You have such a big heart and always taking everybody’s feelings into consideration-which isn’t ALWAYS a good thing. You’re the funniest guy I’ve ever met, I’m not exaggerating. You’re so cute and I just wanted to protect you and, shit, I lowkey wanna fuck you too-” Jb was cut off by Jackson’s gasp and a hand being quickly put over Jb’s mouth. And Jb saw the cutest sight in front of him- a blushing Jackson with shaky hands and big eyes looking up at Jb in embarrassment. “Ok hyung thank you for answering, I get it” Jackson muttered and to this, Jb couldn’t help but smirk. “I can’t believe you’ve liked me just as long as I’ve liked you” Jackson finally said, in a quiet voice. And this was Jb’s turn to have a slackened jaw, in complete shock over Jackson’ words. “What the hell? Jackson what did you just say?” Jb said, trying to sound demanding but ending up sounding as though he was pleading. “Yeah, you heard me right, I’ve liked you from the moment I saw you”.

“I remember Jinyoung was telling me about his best friend from the moment I met him and sure, I was excited to meet you but, woah. You looked so chic and sexy,hyung, from the moment I met you. I felt really intimidated but remembered all the mainly good things Jinyoungie had told me about you and put my first impression to the side. And then, boom, you started being cold towards me but nice to everyone else. It really hurt, every time you shut down any nice gesture of mine, gestures I did in order to impress you” at this, Jackson paused to give Jaebum a sad smile, and shit. Jb wanted to shoot his other foot this time. But before he could focus too much on shooting his foot, Jackson continued. “But I saw how you were so unnoticably nice and considerate towards everyone. That night Jinyoung had his heart broken and was at a bar until 3 a.m. and needed a ride, you were the one to bring him home, eyes brimmed with dark circles and clear signs of exhaustion. Or when you let Bambam stay in your apartment for an entire week because he was scared of being alone cuz of the horror movie he watched. You always watch over all of those you care about, silently. And I felt you watching over me, at times. And-and I fell for your underlying love for those you care for” Jackson finished, again in a quiet, almost embarrassed voice. Jb was in shock. He felt as though he could die; jackson- THE Jackson Wang- had liked him back this entire time. Jb wanted to run and jump up and down from happiness but also cry because of all the overwhelming emotions. And as he looked at Jackson, he thought, no, he knew that there was no other way he would’ve spent his night than with the sun to help be a light in the dark. And the two of them shared small, sweet kisses for the rest of the night as they held hands and drifted off to sleep around 4. Jb’s favorite season was definitely summer.


End file.
